Physical therapy devices for treatment of wheelchair or paralytic patients are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,086 and 4,222,376. The latter patent discloses a handlebar and foot pedal arrangement for cooperative movement of the legs and arms of patients seated in a stationary chair adjacent and attached to the frame of the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,086 to Moore is a similar apparatus for attachment to a wheelchair and for use by a patient who has some use of his legs. This device includes foot pedals only and has no means for exercising the arms, although stationary handles 39 for guiding the chair are shown. If the patient's legs are paralyzed, the Moore device is useless, even if the patient has full use of his arms. When pedestal 33 of the Moore patent is supporting front wheel 10, the attached wheelchair will be prevented from moving. However, when the pedestal is removed, wheel 10 rests on the same surface as wheels 59 of the chair, and by action of the pedals, wheel 10 will propel the chair.
A further problem with the device of the Moore patent is the fact that even if a patient has use of his arms, he cannot reach the pedestal 33 to engage or disengage the wheel 10. Additionally, an attendant would have great difficulty, more likely an impossibility, of adjusting the pedestal without removing the patient from the chair or disengaging the apparatus from the wheelchair. The weight of the patient, the chair and the apparatus would make such an adjustment nearly impossible.
With the Moore patent and others in the prior art, there is no means for stabilizing the patient as he is exercised. There is nothing associated with the exercise device to aid in preventing the patient from falling forward out of the chair. This becomes important when the patient who is severely disabled cannot be strapped into the wheelchair during exercise.
The present invention is directed to a device which may either be mobile or stationary, and wherein the device may be utilized to mobilize the wheelchair even if the patient's legs are paralyzed, as long as his arms may be used. There is also provided a lift mechanism for selectively engaging or disengaging the drive wheels of the apparatus with the ground, floor, or other support surface to use as a stationary exercise device or to propel the wheelchair. A vertical support column also helps to stabilize the patient and prevent falling.
In general, the device includes a pair of drive wheels mounted on an axle. Sprockets on the axle support a first chain which connects the drive wheels to a set of handle bars. A second chain connects the drive wheels to a set of foot pedals. So arranged, movement of the drive wheels may be initiated by either the handle bars or the foot pedals, or both. Also movement of either the foot pedals or the handle bars cause the other to rotate.
The lift mechanism includes a screw-type jack assembly mounted adjacent the rear end of device and the drive wheels for manually lifting the drive wheels to an inoperative position. Because it is a threaded, screw-type mechanism that is easily turned in its shaft, the patient or attendant can operate the lift with little exertion while the patient remains in the chair.
The frame of the exercise device also includes a vertical portion or column which, when attached to the wheelchair, is positioned in relationship to the patient such that it will prevent the patient from falling forward out of the chair. Straps on the foot pedals retain the feet of patients who have no use of their legs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus, which may be selectively stationary or mobile, for exercising the extremities of patients in wheelchairs. It is a further objective to provide a means for the patient or attendant to easily disengage the drive wheels of the mechanism while the patient remains in the wheelchair.